You Make Me Feel Like a Star
by Sophie Wells
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que logra hacerte sentir especial 24 horas al día, siete días a la semana? Fácil: tener un novio como James Potter. Lily&James songfic.


You Make Me Feel Like A Star

_**You Make Me Feel Like A Star.**_

Se sentía tan bien. Tan feliz, tan… amada. Hacía tres meses que se sentía así. Hacía tres hermosos meses que ese chico la dejaba en las nubes. Y pensar que antes no quería aceptarlo.

A veces sentía que él no era para ella. No porque no se lo demostrara, es más, la hacía sentir alguien especial. La mimaba, le preparaba las citas más románticas que nunca hubiera podido imaginar, la miraba con esos ojos que contenían un cariño tan profundo que hacía que sus rodillas le temblaran… Era solo que lo veía tan perfecto. La arrogancia que la había hecho demorarle en darle el tan esperado "si" ya no estaba. Era tan leal, noble y… tierno. Solo pensar en él la hacía sonreír como una tonta enamorada. ¡Bueno! ¿Qué le daba? ¡Ella lo estaba! Estaba enamorada de él, y desde hacía tiempo. Pero no había querido aceptarlo, ni demostrarlo.

_Never gonna be in movies_

_Except in a front row seat_

_Never gonna be the raving beauty_

_My mum thought I'd be_

_Never gonna write that novel_

_Never be a homecoming queen_

_Never gonna be a supermodel_

_On the cover of a magazine_

No sabía que le había visto a ella. Es decir, ¿qué tenía de diferente? No era una súper estrella en el Quidditch, no era lo que se dice atrevida; es más, tenía un carácter demasiado fuerte… Entre tantas chicas que tenía detrás, ¡la había escogido a ella! Esa era otra de las razones por la cual no le había creído que de verdad la quería. Pero se lo había demostrado. Había intentado cambiar por ella, y lo había logrado. Además, esos fuegos artificiales que habían formado la frase "Te amo, Lily. Sal conmigo. James", y ese beso que le había dado enfrente de todo el colegio la habían convencido. Nadie, ni siquiera James Potter, sería capaz de llegar a tanto si una chica no le importaba más que como una simple conquista.

_But all those things don't matter in the light of things to come_

_'cause baby, you are my moon and I am your sun, oh!_

Se miró por última vez al espejo, y éste le devolvió la imagen de una hermosa y escultural muchacha vestida con una túnica entallada de color verde, con cabello rojo oscuro lacio, el cual ahora estaba levemente enrulado, de ojos verdes esmeraldas brillantes que irradiaban felicidad e impaciencia en ese momento; los mismos resaltaban gracias al color de la túnica.

Satisfecha con su imagen, bajó a la Sala Común de los leones, donde un montón de chicos buscaban a sus parejas con la mirada, o se saludaban con alegría. Lily bajó el último escalón y buscó con la mirada a su pareja, hasta que lo divisó, tan guapo e imponente como siempre. James Potter estaba con su túnica de gala negra, aunque tenía los dos primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver un poco de su bien formado pecho. Sus ojos avellana detrás de sus gafas de marco redondo, centellearon al ver a Lily, y sus labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa, dejando ver sus blancos y regulares dientes. Su aspecto era prolijo y elegante, pero su cabello negro azabache estaba tan despeinado como siempre, dándole un aspecto sexy al mismo tiempo.

_You make me feel like a star, oh baby_

_You say stay, baby stay_

_Just the way you are_

_And tell me girl you're fine_

_And you will shine_

_Forever in my heart_

_That's why you, yeah you_

_You make me feel like a star._

James se acercó a Lily con esa sonrisa que solo tenía para ella. La pelirroja sintió ese temblor en las rodillas, como siempre. ¿Es que nunca se acostumbraría?

- Hola. – sonrió ampliamente James, mientras le daba un suave y dulce beso en los labios. Lily le sonrió a modo de saludo. – Eres hermosa, pero hoy estás deslumbrante. – y le guiñó un ojo, de forma pícara. Ella se sonrojó levemente, pero le sonrió, y luego le dio otro beso. Volvió a sonreír al notar la sonrisa que tenía James en el rostro. - ¿Vamos? – sugirió.

- Claro. – James le tendió el brazo y ella se lo tomó, sonriente.

_Maybe I'm ain't the girl next door_

_Who waves at you and smiles_

_Maybe I'm not a party girl_

_But don't I drive you wild_

_Baby, the way you see me_

_Is the way that it should be_

_Feelin' like I'm something special_

_Seven days a week_

James guió a Lily al Gran Salón, el cual estaba decorado con motivos navideños, y las cuatro largas mesas habían sido reemplazadas por pequeñas con no más de cuatro sillas. Se habían retrasado, por lo que ya había bastantes parejas en la pista de baile. Se unieron ellos también, y no pararon hasta que el director se sentó para comer, y todos lo imitaron. Lily no paró de sonreír que toda la noche, como siempre le sucedía cada vez que estaba con James.

- ¿Bailas… de nuevo? – Lily sonrió al escuchar que ahora estaban pasando música lenta.

- Tú excusa para abrazarme es muy pobre, Potter. – le dijo con fingida severidad.

James rió, luego se puso serio.

- Yo no necesito excusas para abrazarte, Evans – le dijo. - ¿O sí?

- No. – Lily sonreía. – No las necesitas.

- Perfecto. – sonrió. - ¿Vamos? – la pelirroja tomó la mano que James le ofrecía y se dejó llevar a la pista de baile, nuevamente. James la abrazó por la cintura y ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él.

_And the only thing that matters when the day is done_

_Is that you are my moon, and I am your sun, oh!_

_You make me feel like a star, oh baby_

_You say stay, baby stay_

_Just the way you are_

_And tell me girl, you're fine_

_And you will shine_

_Forever in my heart _

- Hola, James – le sonrió una coqueta rubia al chico, que se había acercado a él a propósito. Lily la fulminó con la mirada, James ni la miró.

- Hola, Melody. – contestó, distraídamente, sin apartar sus ojos de la pelirroja.

- Soy Melanie. – repuso la chica, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Aunque rápidamente cambió su expresión de ofensa a una coqueta al notar que James había volteado la cabeza para verla. – Pero puedo ser Melody si tú así lo quieres. – y le guiñó un ojo. James miró a Lily, quien estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos.

- Los dejo hablar solos, disculpen. – intervino Lily, mordazmente. Se soltó de James y salió del Gran Comedor, sin hacer caso a los llamados de su novio.

Se dirigió a los terrenos del colegio, más precisamente al lago, y se dejó caer sobre el haya.

Sabía que había sido una reacción exagerada, y James no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada, es más, ni la había mirado a la tal Melanie. Pero últimamente Lily estaba en esas fases de "en cualquier momento mi novio me deja" o "yo no soy suficiente para él", y que se le hubiera acercado una rubia platinada con el cuerpo de una modelo no ayudaba a superar su crisis. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos cuando la idea de que James la dejara por una de esas zorras que estaban detrás de él desde siempre, le vino a la mente.

- ¡LILY! – James llegó corriendo hacia ella. – Lily, mi amor, ¿por qué te fuiste así? Apenas y conozco a esa chica, fue mi compañera una vez en clase de Pociones pero na…

- No necesito explicaciones, Potter. – cortó Lily, fríamente. – Vete con esa zorra platinada… - James se quedó atónito.

- Lily, ¿te vas a enojar por eso? ¡Si ni siquiera recordé el nombre! – se defendió indignado. Lily evitó que se le formara una sonrisa al recordar la cara de la chica cuando James no recordó su nombre. – Vamos, por favor. Sabes que detesto que te enojes conmigo. – se acercó a Lily, quien estaba dándole la espalda, y la abrazó por la cintura por detrás, mientras colocaba su mentón en el hombro de ella.

_That's why you, yeah you_

_You make me feel like_

_Everyday's my birthday_

_Every night's a dream_

_Oh, and when you kiss me_

_I melt just like ice cream._

- No me gusta que te coqueteen otras chicas. – susurró Lily, aún enojada

- A mi tampoco. Solo me gusta que me coquetees tú, y nunca lo haces. – hizo un puchero, que Lily alcanzó a ver ya que se giró en el abrazo de James para verlo cara a cara. – Te amo, Lily. No te enojes por esa idiotez. – la pelirroja se sorprendió: nunca le había dicho que la amaba, siempre le soltaba algún que otro te quiero, pero nada más.

- ¿Me amas? – repitió, maravillada.

- Con todo mi ser. – contestó James con una gran sonrisa. Luego, la apegó más a su cuerpo y le dio un apasionado beso, que Lily no dudó en seguir. Le encantaban los besos de James, siempre le daban esas cosquillas en el estómago y amaba el sabor que tenían sus labios.

_Never gonna be a Charlie's Angel_

_Never gonna be a saint_

_But you love me for all I am_

_And everything I ain't_

- ¿No me dejarás por la zorra platinada?

- No. A mi me gustan las pelirrojas.

- ¿Entonces me dejarás por otra pelirroja?

- No seas paranoica. – sonrió divertido James. – Seré más específico: a mi me gustan las pelirrojas de ojos verdes, con cuerpo perfecto y carácter fuerte. Que yo sepa solo conozco a una.

- ¿Me dejarás por mi gemela, entonces?

- ¿Tienes una gemela? – Lily frunció el ceño al notar la emoción en la voz de su novio. Éste sonrió. – Era broma, tonta. Solo hay una pelirroja Evans de la cual estoy perdidamente enamorado y por casualidades de la vida la tengo en mis brazos en este preciso momento.

_You make me feel like a star, oh baby_

_You say stay, baby stay_

_Just the way you are_

_And tell me girl, you're fine_

_And you will shine_

_Forever in my heart_

_That's why you, yeah you_

_You make me feel like a star_.

- Cuando quieres eres cursi, ¿lo sabías?

- Tú me haces serlo. Últimamente estás demasiado sensible.

- No es cierto.

- Si lo es.

- Que no.

- Que si.

- Que no.

- Que si lo es.

Lily bufó enojada y se soltó del abrazo de James. No alcanzó a dar tres pasos, y ya estaba nuevamente rodeada por esos fuertes brazos que solo eran para ella.

- ¡Suéltame, Pott…!

- Cállate. – sonrió James, y la besó nuevamente. Y como siempre, Lily olvidó el momento de enojo que había vivido. James siempre la hacía olvidar de todo y lograba hacerla sentir alguien especial.


End file.
